Want turns to Need, Need turns to
by Deolureium
Summary: Yeah," he whispered as his thoughts trailed back to the dream. His tongue wrapping with his tasting the sweat coming from him, whispering in his ear, making his hot breathe blow over him. A fire deep inside him, desire for more...


**I've never written something like this nor have I given thought. It's only a one shot, but if you like this kind of stuff then please pm me if you want to read more. I'll gladly turn this one shot into a book if I have to.**

**WARNING!!! RATED (M) IT IS A YAOI, DON'T LIKE OR DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS THEN PLEASE LEAVE CALMLY BEFORE YOU GO INSANE, OR GET TRAUMATIZED BY IT. I HAVE THIS WARNING HERE FOR A REASON. NO FLAMING.**

* * *

**Want turns to Need, Need turns to...**

**Desired Dreams**

_By: _**ShadowUnknown**

_Sitting in a room alone, thoughts flooded the mind, red hair a bit ruffled and cloths not on properly._ _'What was I thinking!'_ _the deep voice in the mind said the thought, the words, taking care not to make much noise. 'To him!' balling up the pale hand and hit the wall behind. 'Why him?' sad eyes started to form, bringing the shaking knees close to the body of this person. Hugging tight with the head resting on top of them. 'Him.' was the last though before the darkness overwhelmed, turning it into sleep. The deep slumber was not enough to erase the image of what happened earlier that day. It went directly into the sub-conscious of the person, only labored breathing could be heard. The sensation of it giving off erotic waves of pleasure._

_"More" was the word, longing to say it over and over again. Wanting to be satisfied in every way possible. Moaning as the one on top gave even more sensation of desire. Of want. Need. Affection. The words were meaningless if they weren't towards the one giving it. "Ah! Ha!" letting the voice out, letting it spread through the night._

_"You've been a naughty boy, Gaara." the voice whispered in the red haired shinobi's ears, the hot breathe creasing it. Disappointed now the image of it soon disappeared, left alone once again. "Be a good little boy, and we will continue this." the words still whispered in his ears. Moaning of the very thought of it, wanting more. Soon the want became 'Need' he needed it more, wanting to feel the body from before._

_Waking up sweating, breathing hard, and hot. 'Why towards him! My friend, a leaf! To Naruto!' he thought his teal eyes staring wide, out the window. It was morning 'What will I do? I can't fight it any longer. I need him, I want him, to make him mine. Uzamaki Naruto, do you feel the same?' his thoughts wandered to the dream. Seeing his sky blue eyes, the blonde hair drenched in sweat. Those eyes, the same eyes that seemed to read 'Lust' his soft lips saying 'Want' his well toned body screaming out to him. Desire._

_Wetting his hand with his saliva he started to move himself, trying to calm the roused thoughts. It seemed to make him want more._

* * *

Sitting up and looking out the window was the same blue sky, the same shade of greenery. Hearing birds outside he started to look around 'I'm in my own room, I thought I was in the forest.' he thought as he got up from bed. Walking towards the living room 'Of course I would be alone, it was only a dream.' he thought and started to walk outside into the bright yellow light, the orange rays smothering his flushed skin. 'It was 'Him' again,' he thought as he walked towards where the meeting place would be held with the other Shinobi's.

"Good morning, Naruto" a soft voice said from behind him.

"Oh," shocked out of his own thoughts of the dream he had "morning Sakura-chan." he would reply with a smile.

"I hope your rested for today," Sakura said smiling as she went ahead of Naruto.

"Yeah," he whispered as his thoughts trailed back to the dream. His tongue wrapping with his tasting the sweat coming from him, whispering in his ear, making his hot breathe blow over him. A fire deep inside him, desire for more...

"Naruto, hurry up!" Sakura's voice broke through his thoughts once again. Flushed again as he looked up at Sakura. "Say you don't look so good, Naruto." she said coming to feel his forehead. "It's hot, you should go and rest." Sakura said pushing him towards his home.

"Yeah, your right." Naruto said as he went straight home, where he could be alone with his thoughts. Opening the door to the emptiness of it felt lonely. He sat against the wall under the window staring at the front door, waiting, hoping that the one person he wanted to see would be standing there as soon as it opened. The soft drips from the fauset of the kitchen sink could be heard in the quiet house. Ticking of the clock on the wall stated the long seconds that have went by.

"Naruto," a whisper came from behind him. Quickly standing up to look out the window his hopes rising as he turned around only to be dropped when no one would be there.

"Ha!" he laughed "I'm starting to hear his voice now." he said as he shut the window and closed the shades. He turned around only to be shocked once again, something crashing against him, lips crushing his as a moaning came from the other.

"I want you," was a whispered disire of his as his breathing turned into disire for him. His hot breath pressed against the flushed skin. "Naruto, be mine" he uttered as his hands went up through the orange jacket. Using his teeth to unzip him. Hearing his hard breathing as he held him against the wall, his jacket slipping off him slowly. Kissing him again and again, then started to go down tasting his bare skin.

"Gaara," he breathed as the motions of him started to take effect "I want you, too!" tempurature rising as Gaara went on, letting his voice go as he slid down the wall. Hearing Gaara moaning, only roused him even more. "Ah!" he choked breathing harder, his voice being heard by only Gaara.

**End**

**Dreams Disired**

* * *

**Thus ends, in a day of passion for the two. I hope you enjoyed^^ Remeber this is my first one of these. I'm not used to writing these kinds of fics.. R&R**


End file.
